Machine vision systems are becoming common in various manufacturing, retail, distribution, transportation, and related facilities. Generally, a machine vision system includes at least one illumination source for emitting light, and at least one light detector (e.g., light sensor, camera, etc.) for detecting light emitted from the at least one illumination source and/or light that is reflected from an object (e.g., a bar code, a label, etc.).
Often times, machine vision systems experience false light detection because, for example, ambient lighting is mistakenly detected as light emitted from a light source of the machine vision system.
What is needed is an illumination source, for use within a machine vision system, that is distinguishable from ambient lighting.